


Nerve

by Bblvnk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hinny, NSFW, Quidditch, Smut, auror!Harry, harpy!ginny
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 21:24:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18018725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bblvnk/pseuds/Bblvnk
Summary: "A coisa sobre crescer com Fred e George, é que você meio que começar a pensar que tudo é possível se você tem coragem suficiente."O contrato para jogar com as Harpias é de apenas uma temporada. Harry acompanha os esforços de Ginny enquanto ela se prepara para ser a diferença.





	Nerve

**Author's Note:**

> Olá! Há um tempo comecei a escrever sobre Harry e Ginny e finalmente consegui postar o primeiro capítulo! "Nerve" pretende contar sobre a vida deles depois da guerra no momento em que Ginny começa a jogar quadribol profissionalmente. Algumas cenas de smut são tiradas dos meus sketches em @blissfulblvnk no twitter então caso acompanhe a minha fic em inglês "years to talk" pode encontrar cenas parecidas mas apenas em situações diferentes.  
> Espero que gostem! (Harry e Ginny estão com 19/20 anos no começo).

“Jones. Aqui. Jones!”

As vozes dos jornalistas competiam. Na bancada do auditório do Ministério da Magia, Gwenog Jones deu atenção a um deles, que perguntou:

“Qual a sua opinião sobre as novas contratações do time?”

Ela se esforçou para não revirar os olhos com a pergunta mais óbvia.

“Estamos ansiosos para demonstrar a capacidade de cada uma das mulheres que se juntarão ao time nessa temporada. Estou muito positiva com a convocação. Alguém, por Merlin, quer perguntar algo mais interessante?”

Um homem careca, baixinho e ansioso ergueu a mão rapidamente.

“Quem será a capitã? Estamos ansiosos para a divulgação de um novo nome desde que a senhorita...” pelo olhar de Gwenog, o homem se corrigiu: “ _você_ adquiriu somente a posição de treinadora.”

Gwenog deu um longo suspiro. Sua voz alta e dura, de quem realmente sabia gritar, foi escutada em todo o auditório.

“Holyhead Harpies não têm capitã. Somos uma equipe única, sem rótulos. A estratégia é depender não de uma, mas de todas, para conquistar mais um título na Liga. Próximo? Você.”

“Srta. Jones, qual o impacto da morte Daquele Que Não Podia Ser Nomeado ao time?”

Ela precisou de alguns segundos. O silêncio do auditório do Ministério estava diferente agora, quase fúnebre. Ninguém nunca havia perguntado aquilo a ela, não em dois anos.

A ex-capitã e atual treinadora das Harpias finalmente declarou:

“Está mais forte do que nunca.”

Sem esperar por aquilo, ouviu aplausos.

“Temos mais motivos para trazer orgulho a nossas famílias e amigos. Orgulho e também felicidade. Um sorriso no rosto de uma criança que adora Quadribol sempre _, sempre_ é uma força para vencermos. Tivemos que presenciar coisas terríveis e nós estamos aqui para ajudar no que for preciso, mesmo que isso signifique quebrar os ossos para fazer os outros vibrarem pela vitória.”

Mais aplausos. Alguns jornalistas assobiavam; outros não esboçaram reações. A voz de Gwenog ficou mais forte.

“E eu vou falar uma coisa. Escrevem aí. Se alguém ainda acha que Quadribol é algo que faz perder tempo, que não ajuda em nada, que não vai dar um futuro...” Ela se levantou e apontou o dedo. O auditório alvoroçado esperou pelas próximas palavras. “Então vai se foder.”

E aparatou, encerrando a conferência mas não o alvoroço.

 

* * *

 

“Eu amo ela.”

Harry abriu os olhos ao ouvir aquele suspiro quase sonhador e virou a cabeça de lado, franzindo a testa. Ginny estava olhando para o pôster de Gwenog Jones na parede oposta da cama do quarto dela.

“Quero dizer, ela realmente é terrível nos treinos, gritou comigo umas três vezes-“

Ele colocou o braço atrás da nuca, sorrindo. “Por que você gritou de volta, eu aposto.”

“Mas ela sabe o que diz” decidiu Ginny, ainda observando ferozmente o pôster, como se quisesse algumas dicas. “E não tem medo de dizer.”

“Inspiradora” ele concordou, mesmo que olhasse meio torto, não para o pôster em si, mas para a localização dele no quarto.

Fizeram um silêncio no qual Harry ainda sentia o coração voltar ao ritmo normal após o sexo que tinha acabado de fazer. Ele viu um respingo de suor no ombro de Ginny, e pensou que talvez fosse o da testa dele. Continuou sorrindo.

“Não acha estranho o pôster ficar olhando pra gente?”

“É só uma foto, Harry, ela não está realmente vendo a sua bunda.”

Ginny beijou o pescoço dele, sentindo a aspereza da barba por fazer e a vibração de sua risada. Ela gostava de fazê-lo rir, por isso inventava qualquer graça para ele. Dava sempre certo.

Ginny não deixou de notar o quanto ele estava mais humorado, mais contente, mais relaxado do que nos últimos...

Nos últimos dois anos.

Talvez fosse o sexo. Para ela, isso tinha uma grande parcela de culpa. Ginny ergueu o rosto para ele, beijando-o levemente nos lábios, lembrando quando ele a fez gozar pela primeira vez só com a boca entre as pernas dela. Ficou com vontade de pedir para ele fazer aquilo de novo. Era muito bom.

Mas Harry revelou outro motivo de seu humor:

“Mal posso esperar para assistir sua estreia no time.”

“Daqui a uma semana.”

Harry não deixou de fazer uma expressão ao ser relembrado da data.

“É, eu sei” ela disse. “Como se eles quisessem estrear a Liga com um clássico no aniversário da Batalha. Talvez mais um modo de comemorar que você jogou o traseiro de Voldemort no túmulo.”

Ela falava sobre aquele dia como se fosse um dia qualquer, mesmo tendo consciência de que não. Harry via Hermione se emocionar e Ron fazer uma careta na maioria das vezes que entravam no assunto da Batalha. Ron, principalmente. Os Weasley ainda, e sempre, lamentavam a morte de Fred, mais naquele dia específico de maio do que qualquer outro.

Ginny tentava evitar qualquer tipo de conversa sentimental sobre o dia, preferindo focar na vitória que Harry trouxe a eles.

Era assim com a guerra. Era assim com Quadribol.

Enquanto pensava sobre o que sentia por ela, Harry escutou vozes no corredor d’A Toca.

“Melhor eu sair” disse, com a voz preguiçosa. Ginny tinha colocado feitiço para silenciar o quarto, então não tinha problema não sussurrar. “Se não fico aqui o dia inteiro e meio que não posso.”

Ginny vestiu a blusa enquanto Harry procurava pela calça.

“Sair para salvar o mundo ou por que _ainda_ acha que minha mãe não sabe que transamos?” ela perguntou. “É bom que seja porque vai salvar o mundo.”

Ele fingiu que não ficou surpreso ao descobrir que a sra. Weasley já soubesse daquilo.

“Shacklebolt me chamou para uma reunião” ele explicou. “Vou formalizar os status.”

“Como assim? Depois que você ajudou os aurores a capturarem uns treze Comensais da Morte ano passado sem obrigação alguma, eles ainda acham que precisam _formalizar_ o seu emprego?”

Ela nem mencionou o fato de que ele destruiu Voldemort.

“É. Fazer os testes, ter as pontuações necessárias, registrar minha assinatura e identidade. E ter uma licença para aparatar.”

Ginny apontou o dedo a ele.

“Isso você não sabe se eles vão mesmo pedir.”

Harry riu.

“Eu não ligo. Estou com tempo e disposição. Não quero nenhum privilégio só porque...”

“ _Só_?”

“Você entendeu.”

“E se você não passar nos testes?” ela ergueu as sobrancelhas e cruzou os braços.

“Eu viro seu fã número um” brincou. “Profissionalmente.”

Mas para Ginny aquilo não foi brincadeira. Ela levantou e deu um passo desafiadoramente até ele.

“Cara pintada?”

“As duas bochechas.”

“Uma faixa na testa?”

“Escrito ‘vai Harpias’.”

“Quero só ver.”

“Te mostro em uma semana.”

Ele segurou o rosto dela com as duas mãos e selou o acordo com um beijo.

 

* * *

 

Ginny não acreditou quando quebrou o pulso no treino antes de sua estreia em campo contra os Magpies. Para provar que ainda podia jogar, arrancou a gole que a segunda artilheira segurava e arremessou com toda força em direção ao primeiro poste. A distância não era pequena. Pegou a goleira de surpresa e acertou o aro.

Seu pulso direito doía, mas Ginny marcou o ponto usando força com o esquerdo.

Não era fácil achar outra artilheira com os dois braços úteis e com capacidade de acertar naquela distância. Gwenog percebeu o esforço de Ginny em trabalhar com as duas mãos desde sua primeira sessão de treinos puxados. Versátil. Era bom ela mostrar isso em campo e sarar em menos de 24 horas.

Não estava nos planos de Ginny ficar de mau humor um dia antes do jogo de estreia. Sabia que terminaria o jogo _acabada_ , mas era sempre bom começá-lo em perfeito estado. Por indicação do médico do time, ela comprou uma poção no Beco Diagonal antes de voltar para A Toca. A substância ajudou a tratar a dor do pulso quebrado, mas não o pulso quebrado. Isso levaria dias.

Molly viu sua filha bufar quando ela entrou na sala e jogou sua mochila em cima da poltrona vazia, sem cerimônia alguma. Ela nem olhou para os lados.

“Oi, _Ginevrrra_!”

Ginny parou ao ouvir o sotaque francês. Deu meia volta e se deparou com Bill e Fleur sentados no sofá. Fleur estava gigante. Pelo menos a barriga dela.

“O que estão fazendo aqui? Quero dizer, bom ver vocês e tal.”

“Fleur pressente que o bebê nascerá daqui uns dias” disse Bill. “E ela achou melhor estar por aqui enquanto isso.”

“As contrações doem _muito_ e Molly sabe preparar as poções perfeitas” disse Fleur. Toda vez que Ginny a via, seu sotaque parecia menos carregado.

“Aprendemos algumas receitas depois que se passa por sete gravidez” disse Molly, aceitando o elogio com uma expressão feliz. Ginny gostou de vê-la assim. Achou bom Fleur estar ali. Sua mãe poderia se distrair com as oscilações de humores de uma gravidez, e não de luto.

“Como é que conseguiu?” reclamou Fleur. “Sete! Eu sinto que vou explodir e decidir nunca mais passar por isso.”

“Eu, por outro lado, acho você maravilhosa assim também” sorriu Bill, acariciando a barriga com ternura.

“Tinha que achar! Essa ideia foi sua.”

“E claro que também queremos ver seu jogo, Ginny” acrescentou Bill, animado. “A mãe disse que você tem treinado muito todos os dias. Não parece fácil.”

“Está nervosa?” perguntou Fleur.

“Não é como se eu estivesse para ter um filho” Ginny deu de ombros, rendendo-se ao cansaço e se jogando na poltrona.

“Está nervosa” reparou seu irmão mais velho. “Mas não vamos contar pra ninguém, apesar de que todo mundo vai reparar com essa sua cara.”

Ginny se viu muito cansada para retrucar. De que adiantava mostrar que estava cem por cento preparada e confiante, se o que ela ia fazer no dia seguinte era jogar Quadribol para milhões de pessoas, profissionalmente? Quadribol era coisa séria. Mas o _profissional_?

Ela não podia _errar_.

Era compreensível ela estar nervosa. Não tinha nada a ver com falta de coragem.

“É melhor descansar, Ginny” sugeriu Molly, quando Bill e Fleur decidiram comer algo na cozinha e as duas ficaram sozinhas. “E com descansar eu quero dizer realmente ficar tranquila em seu quarto, e não recebendo certas visitas noturnas.”

Ela se irritou com aquilo.

“Eu não-“

“Estou aconselhando para não se cansar” explicou-se Molly.

Ginny fez uma expressão incrédula. Riu, finalmente entendendo o que ela quis dizer.

“Certo, mãe. Vou tomar banho.”

“Sim. Por falar nisso, sobre usarem o _banheiro_ “ começou Molly quando a filha já estava de costas. Ginny olhou, alarmada, para os próximos degraus. _Ah não, ela não podia saber daquilo, podia? Foi só uma vez._

Certo. Duas.

Cinco.

Sem precisar ver a expressão da filha, Molly disse:

“Eu já tive sua idade, caso não saiba.”

Ginny respondeu aquilo subindo a escada depressa. Não conseguiu deixar de ouvir: “ _E fui mais discreta!_ ” acompanhada à risada da mãe.

Aquilo a deixou genuinamente melhor. Talvez devessem ter mais conversas assim.

 

* * *

 

Ignorando totalmente o conselho de sua mãe, Ginny se ouviu gemendo ao final da noite quando Harry atendeu a mensagem dela. _Preciso vê-lo_. Ele vinha correndo – ou melhor, aparatando ilegalmente.

Harry não sabia porque sempre ficava surpreso que a mensagem dela era cheia de segundas intenções, e não porque ela estava em perigo ou precisando desabafar coisas. As vezes ele se sentia sortudo por ter Ginny dividindo aquela experiência com ele, sem questionarem as coisas.

“Vai mais rápido” ela mandava.

Naquela posição, ou em qualquer outra, Harry não conseguia dizer não a ela. Era muito deliciosa para ele, ver as costas esguias dela e apertar os glúteos firmes para manusear o movimento. Ele estava se empurrando contra ela, instigado pelos gemidos que não eram nada baixos dos dois lados.

Era uma ótima posição para segurar o cabelo dela, que balançava suavemente em suas costas junto com o ritmo da transa. Ginny fez um gemido cheio de aprovação quando ele apertou os fios ruivos e espessos na nuca dela, a princípio apenas o massageando, sem parar de penetrá-la por trás.

Ginny percebeu o quanto ele amava o cabelo dela. O quanto ele prestava atenção nele, tanto no sexo quanto em um momento aleatório do dia. O pensamento a fez juntar o quadril mais forte contra o dele, gemendo e avisando que ele a faria gozar.

Ela fez um som _prazeroso_ de dor quando ele puxou o cabelo dela com mais força, mas o aperto diminuiu imediatamente.

“Desculpa, muito forte.”

Ginny não precisava ver por cima do ombro que a expressão dele era preocupada. Não o suficiente para fazê-la achar que ele estava sendo delicado com ela. Jamais. Ela soltou uma risada exasperada.

“ _Desculpa_? Você está massageando meu cabelo como um cabeleireiro, Harry. _Forte_ é exatamente como eu quero que você faça.”

Ele fez. Foi incrível, e Ginny caiu, satisfeita, no colchão.

Durante a sensação boa do orgasmo, ela sentiu o copo de Harry. Ele ainda estava duro quando se deitou. Não precisou esperar Ginny dar um jeito naquilo.

Ela fez a besteira de envolver os dedos do pulso direito no pau dele.

Ela xingou em pensamentos. _Vai doer até pra bater uma para ele?_

O alívio foi que Harry não reparou, porque ele estava fazendo aquela expressão que sucedia o orgasmo, fechando os olhos, e abrindo-os outra vez para ver a mão dela trabalhando nele com afinco.

Viu que ela alternou para a esquerda, mas algum cara repararia na estranheza desse detalhe?

Acontece que Harry Potter sim.

Mas foi só quando ele gozou, esparramado na cama, molhando a mão dela e a própria barriga, que fez a pergunta:

“Machuquei sua mão?”

Ele era malditamente fofo.

“Como? Seu pau é de espinho agora para machucar _minha mão_?”

“Eu vi sua expressão. Foi no treino?”

Ela ficou de joelhos na cama, frustrada consigo mesmo. Deu um suspiro e tirou os cabelos ruivos do rosto.

Harry não forçou o assunto, por isso Ginny entrou nele.

“Não é só o pulso” ela olhou para janela do quarto. “Os últimos meses treinando foram tão intensos. Eu sinto dor em _tudo_.”

Ela alongou os braços e massageou o próprio pescoço, enquanto Harry se limpava com um feitiço. Ele colocou a cueca e se encostou na cabeceira da cama, voltando a colocar os óculos para olhar Ginny se alongando pelada.

Harry estava sorrindo como um idiota.

“Quente” comentou, gostando do que via.

“Se acalma aí, eu realmente não vou poder mais uma rodada hoje.”

Harry não estava tão exausto quanto ela, mas testes para ser oficialmente um Auror eram capazes de deixa-lo esgotado também.

“Fica?” ela perguntou em um tom singelo. Amarrou os cabelos em um coque alto após vestir uma camiseta confortável e se enfiar embaixo da coberta. Não queria dormir sozinha. “O jogo é depois do almoço, então dá tempo de você voltar amanhã de manhã para o flat e se vestir propriamente.”

Ele pegou a isca e riu, deitando-se atrás dela. Conchinha.

“Sabe, estava pensando em adicionar uma camiseta também. Comprei uma ontem.”

“Sério?”

“Com o novo logo. Acho que agora tenho os requisitos necessários para ser seu fã número um como profissão permanente.”

“Mas você vai passar na academia de Aurores” ela deu três tapinhas fracos na bochecha dele e deixou os dedos para acariciar a barba mal-feita.

“E você vai ser incrível amanhã” ele sussurrou.

Harry afastou o corpo para colocar os óculos de lado e voltou a se aconchegar atrás dela. Ela virou o rosto para beijá-lo nos lábios, um jeito de desejarem boa noite.

 

* * *

 

 

Não foi, porque entre seu sono e realidade, Ginny estava ouvindo alguém _martelando_ a porta do seu quarto. Ela só acordou completamente quando um feitiço a abriu com violência.

Harry pulou da cama, agilmente pegando a varinha, mas tropeçou na própria calça jogada no chão e caiu de cueca. Quando ele viu Molly Weasley ali, ele achou que ia ser azarado. Ou pior, morrer de vergonha.

“Mãe!” Ginny exclamou, ofendida, nervosa, ficando em pé. “O que-“

Molly estava ofegante, a mão fortemente pressionada ao peito, segurando a camisola, olhando de Ginny para Harry. E de Harry para Ginny.

“Sra. Weasley, eu já vou, desculpe” disse Harry depressa, embaraçado.

“ _Não,_ Harry. Não vai” vociferou Ginny. “Mãe, você não tem o _menor_ direito de fazer isso! Como você pode fazer isso? Esse é o _meu_ quarto!”

“Eu pensei... eu pensei...”

“Pensou o quê?” gritou Ginny.

Ginny parou quando Molly começou a chorar copiosamente.

“Você não abriu... eu chamei milhares de vezes... eu achei... que algo tivesse acontecido...”

Molly se calou quando Bill apareceu no buraco da porta, a cara sonolenta. A primeira coisa que ele disse foi óbvia.

“E aí, Harry.”

“Eu _realmente_ já vou.”

“O que está acontecendo?”

“Eu não sei, pergunte à mãe” retrucou Ginny. “Ela quem estourou a minha porta.”

“Bem, você tem um garoto no seu quarto.”

“Eu achei que Ginny estivesse _morta_ ” Molly disse com a voz dura e todos calaram a boca.

A informação deixou o ar pesado. Harry não conseguiu se mexer para aparatar, nem conseguia.

Molly agora dizia de uma forma objetiva, embora ainda soluçante.

“Eu tive um pesadelo, uma sensação horrível, chamei Ginny, bati na porta, estava trancada e ela não respondeu. Eu pensei que algo tivesse acontecido. Peço desculpas.”

“Mãe, quer que eu faça um chá para a senhora?” sugeriu Bill. “Precisa se acalmar.”

Bill a levou para a cozinha, dando um último olhar para os dois antes de voltar a deixá-los sozinhos.

“Eu acho que é melhor você voltar, Harry” disse Ginny, a voz mais baixa que o normal. “Não conte ao Ron sobre isso.”

“Certo” ele disse. “Eu vejo você no jogo.”

Ela assentiu e Harry desapareceu.

* * *

 

“Deixa comigo” disse Ginny, baixinho, quando desceu para a cozinha e viu Bill preparando o chá. Ele estava caindo de sono.

“Não, você precisa descansar para o jogo amanhã. Volta a dormir.”

“E você precisa descansar para o nascimento do seu bebê. Sério, Bill, eu ajudo a mamãe.”

Molly segurava a cabeça.

Ginny convenceu Bill a voltar a dormir. Ela terminou de preparar o chá e encheu uma xícara para Molly, sentando-se ao seu lado na mesa.

“Desculpa eu ter gritado” ela pediu com sinceridade. “E ter trancado a porta e ignorado o que pediu sobre visitas noturnas.”

“Foi uma sensação tão real, Ginny” ela disse com os olhos cheio de lágrimas, aflita com o que aconteceu. “Quando sonho com a batalha, toda vez... toda vez não consigo salvá-la e fico pensando...”

 _“_ Não pense nisso, mãe. Estou bem, todos estamos.”

 _Quase_.

“Eu sei. Bem, não vamos ficar aqui a noite toda. Amanhã será um grande dia para você.”

Ginny concordou e se levantou, beijando o rosto de sua mãe com ternura.

“Eu te amo, mãe. Provavelmente você traumatizou Harry hoje.”

“Oh Ginny”

“Tudo bem. Ele nunca gostou muito de ficar no meu quarto mesmo. O pôster fica encarando.”

Ela fez sua mãe rir novamente, em um tom de “sua tonta”. Molly ficou com uma dor diferente no peito, ao ver Ginny se afastar. Era uma dor confortável, por desejar que a filha tivesse sucesso, não apenas na vida amorosa, mas na carreira que estava iniciando. Em ambos, Molly a veria saindo cada vez mais de suas asas.

 

* * *

 

 

Existia diferença entre perder um jogo aos quinze anos em Hogwarts e um jogo aos dezoito em País de Gales.

A diferença maior estava no peso do uniforme.

E na quantidade de pessoas assistindo.

Harry quis aparatar da arquibancada até o centro do campo para dar um abraço nela. Ginny estava olhando para o céu, sangue nos lábios, cabelos ruivos embaraçados e sujos, a postura séria, tentando entender, raciocinar por que as coisas não deram certo. Ela treinou tanto. Mas ele só podia seguir a família Weasley para fora do estádio, ouvindo os gritos de vitória dos torcedores dos Magpies, e esperar as Harpias saírem do vestiário, algumas cabisbaixas, outras positivas.

A família teve uma confraternização após o jogo, com comida, bebidas e conversas n’A Toca. Ginny conversou normalmente, embora não com o mesmo entusiasmo que faria se as Harpias tivessem vencido. Harry queria levá-la para um canto e fazê-la se sentir bem, porque era uma sensação ruim ver sua namorada se _esforçando_ para não parecer triste.

Mas Harry só conseguiu oferecer firewhisky. Ele pensou que seria isso o que ele gostaria de receber dela caso perdesse um jogo daquela importância.

 “Apesar de que não é tão importante, _realmente_ ” ela tentava se convencer. “Não é uma final, por exemplo.”

“Sim, totalmente” concordou Harry, sabendo que ela mesma não concordava com o que estava dizendo. “Não será esse resultado que vai definir você no time.”

Sua impressão de que Ginny só estava toda positiva na frente da família foi confirmada quando ele a levou para seu apartamento.

Harry dividia com Ron desde que começaram a investigar com o Ministério os paradeiros dos Comensais da Morte que ainda atuavam em nome de Voldemort. Naquele dia, Ron preferiu ficar com a família e Hermione n’A Toca, mas Ginny não aguentou mais e quis se afastar, então perguntou a Harry se podia ser na casa dele. Ela achou que precisava escapar para não se sentir tão sufocada com a vontade de chutar alguma coisa e xingar.

“ _Vai se foder, eu não acredito que eu fiz aquilo, que eu cometi aquele erro ridículo, de principiante, eu fodi o time no começo da temporada. Merda, merda, merda, merda_ ”.

Harry a escutou desabafar sem sentir que poderia interromper. Sentou-se em seu sofá, observando Ginny andar de um lado para o outro na sala repassar todos os erros que cometeu como se estivesse criticando um filme.

Harry não tinha o que dizer; _realmente_ Ginny havia feito besteira no jogo. Um erro que resultou nas Harpias perderem o primeiro jogo da temporada; e o primeiro jogo profissional _dela_. Ele sabia que dizer qualquer coisa do tipo “não foi sua culpa” só iria deixá-la mais nervosa.

Ginny enfim deu um suspiro forte.

“Eu preciso usar o banheiro. Sozinha.”

Desapareceu, estressada, e Harry reparou que ela não trancou a porta.

Ele decidiu que ela precisava de espaço, então foi cozinhar alguma coisa. Talvez Ginny realmente quisesse ficar o restante do dia por lá.

Quando ele preparou a comida que tinha e Ginny não havia reaparecido do banheiro, Harry hesitantemente bateu na porta.

“Ginny?” tentou. “Você...”

Abriu a porta, tendo o instinto de verificar se estava tudo bem mesmo.

Não pôde deixar de notar que ela havia cortado o cabelo com feitiço, e não foram só as pontas.

Ela estava sentada na banheira, a água ao redor de seu corpo. Apoiava o queixo no joelho, em um estado tão invulnerável e emocional que fez Harry realmente entrar no banheiro e fechar a porta atrás dele.

Ela olhou para ele com seus olhos castanhos. Não escondeu que estava chorando.

_É claro que não é só o jogo._

Quadribol era importante para ambos, mas haviam coisas mais importantes.

Harry não fez nenhum comentário, não questionou nada.

Ele tirou a roupa e entrou na banheira. Olharam-se. Os olhos verdes dele pareceram acalmar as preocupações de Ginny.

Harry ergueu o braço para tocar seu rosto. Ele observou que ela era tão linda, que ele não tinha palavras para dizer. Era quase surreal se sentir assim.

Vivo.

O cabelo ruivo tampava um dos olhos. Ele afastou a mecha e segurou a nuca dela, reparando na novidade de não sentir o restante que chegavam a sua cintura.

Estava úmido e com os fios rebeldes, e de alguma forma eles davam mais saliência as suas inúmeras sardinhas.

“Você ficou quieto demais” ela observou. “Deve achar que fiquei maluca.“

“Você é maravilhosa.”

“Senti que precisava.”

Ele a beijou. Ginny não precisava se explicar. Aquela decisão era muito além do que Harry poderia entender. Era a decisão dela, e ela pouco se importaria se ele tinha gostado ou não.

Mas se ela quisesse saber, ele diria que tinha amado.

“Pode ser bem prático para o Quadribol também” ele comentou, sorrindo. Ele viu um brilho novo no olhar dela.

“Sabe que eu pensei nisso?”

Harry relaxou mais os ombros e os dois se afastaram, encostando-se na banheira, um oposto ao outro, ainda se encarando.

Ela esticou sua perna e apoiou o pé no peito dele. Harry acariciou a pele molhada dela.

“As vezes parece que não se passaram dois anos” disse Ginny. Lágrimas voltaram a encher os olhos dela, mas de alguma forma a voz dela não soava chorosa.

“Eu sei” ele respondeu, apoiando a cabeça com a mão, seu cotovelo na beirada da banheira, o olhar sonolento. “Ginny?”

Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas levemente, esperando-o dizer.

“Você pode ter cometido um erro hoje, mas estava impressionante.”

Ginny considerou suas palavras. Ele nunca se forçaria a dizê-las. Eram verdadeiras, genuínas.

Com um gemido cansado, Ginny jogou a cabeça para trás e suspirou, talvez porque as palavras dele arrepiaram todo o seu corpo.

“Eu realmente preciso de um oral hoje.”

A expressão de Harry a deixou excitada. Era um assunto sério, aquele seu pedido, porque, sem ao menos esboçar um sorriso de provocação, ele se desencostou de onde estava para ir até ela.

“Senta na beirada” instruiu com a voz rouca.

Ela sentiu frio quando levantou e sentou, mas não demorou para que se esquentasse. Apesar de ter separado as duas pernas voluntariamente, Harry fez questão abri-las mais um pouco com suas próprias mãos. Ginny viu sua pele ficar vermelha com a marca dos dedos dele e ela gostou.

Fechou os olhos, apertou os cabelos dele e aproveitou enquanto seu namorado a relaxava com a boca.

Ela teve a impressão de que iria precisar dele depois de todos os seus jogos. O sexo com Harry era como jogar quadribol e nunca perder.


End file.
